


Once Upon a Dream [Dr. Stephen Strange x Reader]

by SecretShameWriting



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyones a shipper except Stephen, Fluff, Gen, Short ficlet that will be part of more (hopefully)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretShameWriting/pseuds/SecretShameWriting
Summary: Someone's broken into the Sanctum Sanctorum and is trying to enchant Stephen... No, wait, it's just his disciple desperate for attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else get conpletely devastated by the Doctor and need more? I DID
> 
> References:   
> https://youtu.be/8waJ7W3QcJc -song  
> https://youtu.be/uR00lQNCF98 -scene

The lilting had been muffled and indistinguishable when the sorcerers had first come through the portal into the Sanctuary, a bastion of protection for the dimension, and in the heart of Greenwich. A look to his right at Wong who replied with a shrug, and Doctor Strange put a jump in his step as his ears strained to make any words of the chant..

“ _ and I know it’s true, but visions are  seldom what they seem.. _ ”

Up the stairs, approaching the main entryway of the old mansion and the great room that received it Stephen looked on, bewildered, though now feeling as if he _should_ have expected it. Your voice rang in the ceiling as your footfalls rang on the floor singularly, tracing circles over the Seal of the Vishanti as the other pair of boots that joined you made no noise. Hovering above Valtorr’s empty boots and in your arms was the Cloak of Levitation and though it had no body to shape around it swayed to the tune as well as any dance partner. 

On your next turn round you noticed the good Doctor and Wong staring but only dipping your head back as you came around again and not missing a note. 

“Once Upon a Dream” Stephen notes, looking at Wong and giving him the ‘obviously’ hand shrug. “Sleeping Beauty. It’s a classic- 1959.” 

Wong’s only response was a vacuous empty stare before looking back at you while you kicked up your heels and took off in a low glide thanks to the Cloak pressing in on your sides. To prove him wrong you risked the register break to your lower into your modal voice and sing closer to the 2014 reimagining. Your toes touched the floor again as your tone danced up and down in the bridge of the song but you quickly lost the music to a howl as you were unexpectedly dipped down. If the Cloak had a face you would slap it for scaring you. 

Wong and Strange snickered at you. “What are you doing?” With all his degrees you would think it would have been more obvious to him.

“I don't know,” you answered truthfully bemused, clearing your throat and gripping onto the flippant lapels before pushing into a more complex step pattern “Maybe I’ve gone _mad!_ ” You chuckle at yourself before picking up the melody again. 

Wong shook his head, commenting reassuringly “You were already there.” bearing wide around the edge of the room and pivoting at the banister to start on the upper staircase.

Stephen went to follow him but was cut off by a furrow of red rudely stepping in front of him. Free hands in the air, too preoccupied to move them to your sides you held onto a phantom as you stared to your feet to watch the boots beat your every move. To your credit, they _were_ magically imbued. Valtorr must have danced women off their feet. 

Pushed in unwillingly, Stephen cut in in a shower of orange sparks as the boots vaulted out of the way. It was not a smooth transition and you immediately had your foot ground under his. “Sorry,” he winced “It’s been quite a while since I attended a gala.”

Not accepting the self doubt that washed over him you put on your best doe eyes and started anew. “You know, I’m really not supposed to speak-” you couldn't keep a straight face “to _Strangers_.” Not able to hold it back nor having any desire to you chortled along. 

Stephen rolled his eyes so hard it probably flipped some alternate reality on it’s head. “Very funny,” but a smirk undermined the snide remark. 

You smiled into the first few notes of the song as you hopped back in, holding your right hand up for the ballroom hold and draping your left lightly onto his right shoulder. 

“I guess I’m supposed to say” tweaking an eyebrow in mock he played your game, taking your hand lightly and placing the other on your shoulder blade and stepping into a basic waltz. “‘But don't you remember, we’ve met before.’ ‘You said so yourself’.”

Previously you had been doing the melody but returning a volley of eyebrow raising two fold and took the perfect timing to add the words “ _Once upon a dream._ ”

From the landing above you heard Wong’s patronizing voice, calling behind him as he continued on into the Sanctum. “You two are so cute together.”

“Hey,” Stephen faltered defensively turning to cast an eye in his direction. “Hey!” This time it was barked obstinately as one of the corners of the high neck on the Cloak of Levitation pushed his face back where his eyes met yours. They didn't stay long, darting to the left as you closed more firmly on his trembling hand. You urged him into some more of the complex waltz steps.

You sang “ _I know you, I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._ ” in the midst of performing a seamless underarm turn leading into the face to face, the distance made up for by the fact both of his palms were pressed into yours. They jittered in your grip even though you could tell he was making as much of a conscious effort as he could to steady them. The hold on your right hand that continued to lead you through steps you left alone, but with your left hand you twisted your wrist away from the mirrored position so you could slip your fingers between his. In soothing motion you traced your thumb up and down his metacarpal and hoped he understood that you didn't want him to hide it. You adored it, actually, it was part of what made him: _him._

You closed the step, regaining the closeness as Stephen spoke. “Now, you’ve seen me in your visions before; you're not trying to warn me are you?”

“I’ve been dropping hints..” you muse playfully but feel a twinge of anger at yourself. In truth you badgered him about it and never had a care to hide your feelings. You had _not_ been subtle and dreaded it would make him hate you; yet it afforded you moments like this and as many times as he had never taken the bait he continued to indulge you so, it was all worth it. 

Without you providing the musical ambiance Stephen began to hum in time while leading you into a foxtrot step. It only took a moment for you to recognize it, not even able to look at his face as you gazed somewhere not even on this plain focusing mostly on the steps and the sounds, mumbling through a grin “The Way You Look Tonight.” 

In a promenade the two of you used the open floor to its advantage, you joining him humming along. However in the middle of a corner step there was a _woosh_ and suddenly you were left holding an empty cape. He had danced you to the stairs then split, already a third of the way up them and explaining “Unfortunately, I have work to do.”

Clutching the fabric to you, the willful object allowing you to cart it along as you sped after him. “I’m sorry. You should have said- I didn't -” 

“You wouldn't have. Besides, it’s fine, it's nothing imminent.” he assured, twisting back to look at you as the Cloak drifted over to find its place again around his shoulders. 

From the direction he was headed you could only guess what might be happening, and no matter a time frame, it couldn't be good. “The orb?” you fretted. 

“Uh-huh” Stephen countered lightly as if it could have been anything else.

Entering the room, a special parlor on the third floor meant for no other purpose than to house the Orb of Agamotto, you found Wong staring grimly into it’s depths. 

“Iiiiiit’s imminent isn't it?” your attitude falling through the floor. 

“Afraid so.” Wong studied the conjured images.

Stephen took a sideways glance at it but was already using the sling ring to open a portal. 

“Can I help? My training-” you tried to offer.

“No” the answer was short and definite. 

Wong stepped beside him and spoke “Well, I-”

“ _You_ will stay here and guard the Sanctum.” And as soon as the words were out the portal slammed closed.

Throwing your hands in the air you paced a circle of frustration. “Why does he always do this?!” You cursed. 

“You get used to it.” Wong retorted dryly settling back in to watch the events unfold on the interdimensional live stream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to add a few more short ficlets to this piece. Ultimately it will be a Female!Reader (which unfortunately is the only way I can write smut) BUT I will try to keep it as neutral as possible.


End file.
